There's Still a Chance
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: Belle is heart broken and wants nothing more then to redeem herself for what she did to Rumple, so she helps Henry to find out who the author is. Rumpelstiltskin knows where the author is and he will use them to get back to Belle no matter what the cost.
1. Chapter 1

Three weeks after the banishment-

Belle

It took less than a day for everyone in town to find out what I did. No one came and talked to me personally about what happened except for Henry. In fact it seemed like everyone was just content on forgetting that he ever existed. It made my blood boil but I didn't have any right to get mad or upset. After all I was the one who sent him over the line. I was the one who pushed him into a horrible, lonely world.

The heaviness in my heart would not go away no matter what I did. I told Henry I would help him find out who the author is by looking in the shop for something that could help him but honestly I was just grasping at straws. The only reason I even offered was so I could be close to Henry, he was the last piece of Rumple I would ever have. And when I looked at him I would sometimes see his some of his grandfather shining through or maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to. Like I did with Rumple.

"Hey Belle. You doing okay?" I blinked a few times and saw Emma had at some point entered the library. I quickly put on a brave smile and went back to placing books back on the shelves.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked, my voice sounded so fake in my head I hoped that she wouldn't see through it. Glancing over at her I saw that she didn't buy it for a second but I kept the smile on my face hoping she wouldn't push the issue.

"Henry's worried about you." I stopped in my tracks and looked at her. "He said that you haven't been acting like yourself and to be honest I can see why he's concerned. Have you gotten any sleep recently?"

'_Of course I haven't. Every single time I close my eyes all I see is Rumple crying and begging me to forgive him.' _I thought bitterly but I kept smiling none the less.

"Don't worry about me Emma, you have enough on your plate and you don't need my troubles on there as well." She didn't seemed convinced but she nodded.

"Okay. Well I'll see you around." She said with a slight smile. "Oh and just so you know. I know you did what had to be done. I'm just sorry you had to be the one to do."

I felt something in me break at her words, anger rushed through me. Without thinking I violently pushed the cart of books in front of me to the ground but I didn't stop there. I picked up a few random books and threw them into the back wall, I didn't know if any of them hit but I kept going until I was completely out of breath and I collapsed to the ground. Tears were streaming down my face but I didn't have the energy to stop them. I didn't want to stop them.

In the empty library all I could hear was my sobbing and it made the heaviness in my heart worse then what it already was. It almost felt like I could drown in my sadness and some part of me wanted to so the pain would go away. I don't know how long I sat on the library floor but the next thing I knew I heard someone yelling my name.

"Belle! Oh my God! Are you okay?" I looked up through my curtain of hair and saw it was Archie. I knew I probably looked a sight but I didn't care anymore. For three bloody weeks I have been acting like I was okay but I was done with that.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I heard myself whisper, my voice sounded raw from all my crying. "My husband…my true love is gone and I was the one who sent him away and yet people keep asking me if I'm okay. Do they really expect me to be?"

"Belle?" Archie asked soothingly, almost like he was talking to a scared animal or something. Finally I looked up at him. My lips were trembling and my eyes were probably blood shot but I needed someone to listen.

"I feel broken… I know I deserve to feel this way. I was the one who made him l-leave…" Once again I was crying. Archie sat down beside me and we sat in silence except for my light sobbing.

"Why did you send him away?" He asked quietly when I stopped crying. I looked over at him and saw he was actually wanting to know. Taking a deep breathe I rubbing the heel of hands to my eyes and laughed hollowly.

"Because….at the time I was angry. I wasn't thinking straight. I felt betrayed and hurt that he would lie to me. And I think the curse was taking over his human self, like he was losing himself to the power." I explained.

"Well it sounds like to me that you sent him away for his own good."

"I don't think I did though Archie."

"Then... tell me the real reason Belle. Don't tell me what a hero would say. Tell me what you want to say as a human being. As a wife that was hurt." I looked over at my friend and saw his kind eyes were locked on my face, waiting patiently waiting for me to speak.

"What do you do want to hear? That I knew the moment I let him go I knew it was a mistake. That I should have listened to him instead of acting all high and mighty like I was better than him." I tore my eyes away from his and pulled my knees to my chest, wanting to disappear.

"The real reason I sent him over…it wasn't for him at all. It was for me. My heart was broken and being the spoiled little brat that I am I didn't want to hear his side of the story. I just wanted him to go away so I wouldn't have to deal with my own feelings. I thought….that if he went away so would this breaking heart but I only made it worse..." I whispered. For a few minutes neither of us said anything.

"When I was little…my parents taught me all the tricks in the book on how to pick pocket." Archie told me breaking the silence. "I hated to do it. Because I knew it was wrong but at the same time they were my parents and I wanted them to love me so I continued to do as they asked." I sat up and glanced over at him. His eyes were glazed over and was staring intensely at the book shelf in front of us.

"I kept doing it until I couldn't anymore. That's when I turned to Rumpelstiltskin." My head perked up from hearing his name. "He gave me this potion, he didn't tell me what it would do except that it would set me free. Well let's just say it back fired. My parents tricked me into to giving it to these two innocent people, it turned them into puppets. And those people had a little boy he was now an orphan and it was all my fault."

"Archie don't say that. You didn't know what that potion would do. You were only doing what you thought you had to do."

"Thank you for your kind words Belle but I know it was my fault. But thankfully Blue helped me find my way. I asked to be turned into a grasshopper and I dedicated my life to helping that little boy."

"Who was the little boy?" A small smile came to Archie's face.

"Geppetto." I looked at him for a few seconds in shock.

"The reason I told you this Belle is because I did a horrible thing to that I thought was unforgiveable but I found a way to redeem myself if just a little bit. And I think you can do the same." Archie smiled at me softly.

"I did tell Henry I would help him find out who the author is."

"There you go. That's a great place to start. Now what do you say that I help you clean up this mess?" He asked kindly. I smiled and nodded. We both worked in a comfortable silence. But I could not help but wonder how Rumple was doing. Even though I had no right to worry about him anymore I just couldn't help myself.

* * *

Rumple

Numb. That's the only way to describe what I was feeling. I never thought that Belle would ever turn away from me but here I am, sitting in a bus station in some town trying to figure out what to do next. I didn't have the strength to do anything except breathe and even that was becoming a chore.

I kept thinking back to that night. Her eyes held so much pain I wanted nothing more than to hold her close but she shunned away from my touch when I reached out to her. I never thought I would see the day that she would treat me like a beast. It felt like she pierced my heart with my own dagger.

Nameless people kept walking by me but all I saw of them was their shoes because I was too much of a coward to look this world in the face. After a while I did look up and saw that the bus station was once again empty with the exception of myself. Gripping the cheap plastic cane I bought a few towns back I stood up and walked over the bus schedules.

Even though I didn't want to I knew that I had to keep moving. And the first place I had to go was New York City. Which apparently I would have to take several different buses to get there but I had to get there. The sooner I did the sooner I would get back into Storybrooke. I was never more thankful that I kept my wallet on me and I had over five hundred dollars in it.

I purchased a ticket and waited for my bus. The numbness would not leave me, no matter how much I tried. At first I thought it was because I no longer had magic coursing through me but I was only lying to myself. This feeling was from a broken heart and there was no healing that even with magic.

Why didn't she see that everything I was doing was for us? With the pirate gone I would no longer have to worry about him hurting Belle ever again. And if my plan had worked and I was no longer connected to the dagger I would still have my magic to protect her if need be and no one could ever control me ever again. But she didn't see any of that. She only saw what she wanted to see. My poor brave, sweet, naïve Belle had been brain washed by want to be heroes.

Finally my bus pulled in and I was one step closer to getting Belle back. If I wanted her back to the person she was I would have to make sure my plan worked no matter what. Even with my heart broken my mind was still working and plotting faster than ever. I already knew I had to get my three underlings, which would be the easy part. Second I would find the author so he can rewrite Belle's and my story, not as simple. Third I had to make sure no one got in my way. It was the only way to get back to Belle and if a few people have to die I am willing to do just that.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked the first chapter. And I know there wasn't much of Rumple in this chapter but don't worry it gets better! This is connected to my one-shot ****Belle's ray of hope**** but you don't have to read it to get this story. Thank you for reading! Oh and I don't own Once Upon A Time. Reviews are always welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Seven weeks after the banishment-

Rumpelstiltskin

One thing I hate about the city, that I have come to find out, is that there are no stars in the sky. Because of the damn bright lights there is no way to see them. Even out on the pier, away from the city still teeming with life at one o'clock in the morning, there was not one to be seen. It has been seven weeks since I was ordered to leave Storybrooke but I already have two out of four pawns in the palm of hand for my plan to get back in.

"The imp who once had everything now has nothing." The smell of gin wafted over the odor of dead fish and algae.

"What took you so long dearie?" Turning around I saw none other the Cruella stumbling out of the dark shadows. Her hair being slightly longer, in a white business shirt and black skirt she looked almost sane but I knew better. She looked me in the eyes and started to laugh hysterically.

"You-you actually think that you can use the shtick with me "dearie"? You have no power in this world! You can't do anything to me here. You. Have. No. Power!" She continued to laugh. I was well past my patience with this horrid woman but I waited until her cackling ceased.

"Are you done?" I asked with a sneer. Cruella straightened herself and brought out a flask from her bra. Taking a rather big swig from it, she sloppily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and pointed at me with unsteady hand, grinning like a cat who had caught a mouse.

"You know…you actually look half way nor-normal here. Hell! In fact I would go as far as to say attractive." She cackled once more and took another drink from her flask. Rolling my eyes at her I decided it was time to end this.

"Well since it's clear that you're not going to stop acting like a drunken ass I'll just leave you to your gin." I told her through clenched teeth.

"Now wait a moment! I did not leave my favorite bar and come here all the way from across town just to come here and get nothing. Over the phone you said you had something in the works and I demand to know what it is!" Cruella yelled.

Walking over to her I snatched the flask from her hand and tossed it into the water. It took her a moment to fully comprehend what I had just did but when she was about to throw a fit I grabbed her around the neck, chocking her slightly. Her eyes showed nothing but fear.

"First of all **dearie**. You are not to talk to me like that. **Ever. **Understand?" I growled. She nodded her head as much as she possibly could. I chuckled darkly. Quickly letting go of her, Cruella crashed to her knees.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. "For disrespecting you…it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't it." I snarled. It felt good that I could still make people fear me, even without magic. After a minute or so Cruella pulled herself together enough to stand up but this time there was no joking around or slurred words.

"Now that we got that out of the way Cruella. Let's get down to business." She nodded in agreement. "As you know we as villains are not supposed to get a happy ending but what if I told you that I have a plan that could change all that?" Cruella's eyes got wider as I spoke, she was hanging on my every word.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious. And if you want to be a part of this you have to listen to my every command to the letter. And if you as so much disrespect me like you did tonight I will make sure that you never get another ending of any kind because I will kill you."

"You don't have to worry about that. I want this just as badly as you do." She smirked but I could tell in her eyes that she was shaken.

"Well since we're at an agreement. Take this." I ordered, handing her an envelope. She took it without a word and turned it in her hands. "Inside is an address that you will go to tomorrow at exactly seven sharp. And I'll tell you the rest of the plan then. Now if you'll excuse me I have pressing matters to attend to." She nodded and we parted ways.

It took less than an hour to get back to Ursula's apartment. The complex was run down and ancient looking but it was all she had the moment. And the fact that I had to stay with her just proved how far I had truly fallen.

Like normal she wasn't there which was fine with me because I hated her company. Going to the cramped kitchen I sat down at the small table and looked over the maps of New York that I had acquired. All the places I had searched for the infamous Author were crossed out. I didn't even know where to look at that point that's why I needed my three underlings. If the books I had read back in Storybrooke were correct, with the four of us we would hopefully be able to pull out the slightest bit of magic out of the few items we had brought with us from our world.

With that magic we will be able to locate the author and I could finally stop this wild goose chase. I knew it was a long shot and there was a chance that it wouldn't work and if that was the case I already had another plan, which consisted of me paying someone to find him for me but I hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

Putting the maps away I got up and walked out onto the sorry excuse for a patio, once again looking up at the sky, I saw nothing but blackness. It looked just as empty and as dark as my heart felt. And it was all my fault. If only I had been quicker with killing the damn pirate and kept a more watchful eye on Belle, that scum would be dead and Belle would still be none the wiser in her blissful little cloud of ignorance. But fate would never be that kind to me.

Fate is nothing but a cruel mystery. It never gave me a fair hand in life. First it took my father. Second my son. And finally my magic and true love. It did lead me to Belle but it just as quickly made her leave. When I find the Author I will create my own fate, where I will get everything I could ever want.

Magic, power and my Belle.

* * *

Belle

"Hello?" Henry called from the front of the shop.

"In the back!" I called as I shoved a few boxes out of the way. It's been a few weeks since my break down in the library and thanks to Archie's advice I had been feeling better every day.

"What's in the boxes Belle?"

"I'm not sure." I told him while putting one of the four large boxes on the table. "That's why I asked you to come. I thought you could help me look through them. That is if you want to." I smiled.

"Of course I would." He beamed. Without being told he pulled up a chair beside me. We opened the top and saw inside a bunch of different items. Some looked more impressive than others but one thing I learned from my mother was that even the most uninteresting trinket could be helpful, you just have to see its potential.

"What if you name off what's in the boxes and I'll make a list?" Henry asked.

"I think that's a great idea."

He pulled out a note book and pencil from his bag and said he was ready. The first box was filled with a few pieces of jewelry, a tea set with a cherry blossom design on them and a few other things. Putting that one aside and was about to grab the next closest box.

"Belle. Can I ask you something?" Henry asked. I looked over at him, the boxes forgotten and saw he was looking at me with an intense look in his eyes.

"You can ask me anything." I reassured him.

"When we find the Author what will you want to change first?" He asked. I was taken back a little bit by the question so I didn't know what to say to him.

"I don't know to be honest. If you had asked me a few weeks ago I would have said I would take back the night when I sent your grandpa away but now…I don't think I want that."

"Why's that?" I thought Henry would be upset at my answer but he just sat there patiently waiting for me to speak.

"Well…if that night happened any differently Rumple would have killed Hook and be free of his dagger. And I would have never know probably. He would have kept me in the dark while so many people suffered with what he did." I stopped for a moment to wipe away my tears. "But I stopped him, I sent him over the line. Now everyone is safe and happy."

"All accept you." Henry whispered. I felt his hand on mine and saw that his eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Don't worry about me Henry. I am happy." I smiled. He did not look convinced at all. "If it wasn't for that night I would have ever known how strong I could be. It hurt me so much to send your grandpa over the line but I thought he would only try again and again until he got what he wanted. I think I saved him from himself in a way. And hopefully with no magic he'll become a better man."

"I understand Belle." He smiled.

"Good. Now let's get to the rest of these boxes." Going over to pick up the next one, I came to find it was extremely heavy.

"What in the world is in this?" I thought out loud. Opening it, I was pleasantly surprised to see it was filled with books. Kneeling down I reached inside and carefully took out the first few on top.

"Wow. That's a lot of books." Henry said joining me on the floor. I read each title of the books out loud as I picked them up and he wrote them down.

"Is that it?" He asked while he finished writing. Looking inside the box once more I saw I missed something at the bottom. It looked like a personal journal of sorts. Reaching inside I brought it into the light and saw that it looked even older then what I first thought. It was leather bound but it looked like it would fall apart if someone handled it to roughly. The pages were sticking out at random points and were a sickly looking yellow. Despite how it looked strong magic was rolling off it in waves, like every page was infused with it.

"Belle…what is that?" Henry asked nervously. He must have felt the magic as well. I was almost too afraid to find out what was inside it but my curiosity got the best of me. Taking a deep breath I opened the front cover as gently as I possibly could.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know I'm evil but I hope to update here shortly. Belle has come to terms about what she did. And Rumple is still Rumple. I hope that everyone enjoyed the second chapter. I do not own OUAT but I wish I did. And like always reviews are always welcomed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- I rewrote this chapter on Feb. 24 because I noticed that I had written in Maleficent without thinking about it. So please enjoy this slightly different rewrite.**

* * *

Belle

The book snapped itself closed as soon as I opened it and with it shutting a huge wave of light magic surged through shop before it retreated back into the book. I looked around, waiting for something else to happen and after a few moments I was fairly sure nothing was. Taking a deep breath I tried once more to open the thing and found that it stayed open this time, not soon after though a glowing sphere appeared above the pages. It looked exactly like the message I received from Rumple when he and the others were stuck in Neverland.

"Belle what is that?" Henry whispered, breaking the silence.

"I think it's a message of some kind."

A moment later a kind looking older man appeared. He looked ancient with his long gray beard and wrinkles but his eyes were so bright and filled with laughter that it almost his face look younger as well.

"_Hello to whomever has happened upon my journey. I do apologize if the light frightened you but it's a spell of my own design to keep the Dark One at bay. He must never see what is inside this book." _He explained in his low and raspy voice.

"_Since someone has found this that must mean that you are in dire need of what's inside. I have put the same magical spell on this as I did my precious story book. They are both infused with magic to show up when someone needs them. In this journal is my personal account of all the people that I have had the pleasure of writing about. And some of these people might not exist yet but they will. Now I know what you're thinking 'who is this old man and is he crazy?'" _The older man chuckled.

"_To answer that question no I am not crazy. I am but a humble seer, a person that can see into the future. And with this power I am able to look far, far into the future and see something that is both tragic and beautiful. A powerful curse will tear everyone away from our world, myself included, to another world with no magic or happy endings. But there is hope, for in this world there will be a chance for some people to redeem themselves. I cannot go into detail but please do trust me when I say what you find inside this book will bring back the happy endings. I wish you luck."_

The old man smiled kindly before the message faded away. For a few moments neither Henry nor I said anything. Looking down at the first page of the journal there was only one thing written _'Author'. _Henry's eyes locked with mine and I knew were thinking the same thing. Without words I locked up the shop and headed out of find Regina or Emma, whoever we found first.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin

We all met in an abandoned field far away from the city and prying eyes. The moon was high in the sky, shining down and for the first time in what felt an eternity I was able to see the stars. Just being able to see them almost having to put up with these two idiots worthwhile. Almost, being the key word.

"What are we waiting for? We've been waiting for hours. We're all here and have everything you asked for. What's the hold up?" Ursula asked impatiently. I fought back a growl of annoyance.

"Because dearie. We have to wait until the moon is at its highest and brightest. Which so happened to be a few minutes away." I explained not looking away from the sky.

"What does the moon have to do with any of this?" Cruella inquired.

"The moon in this world just like in ours has magical properties, when the beams of light are that their strongest and brightest they are able to enchant anything or anyone. Thankfully through the centuries in this world people have stopped believing in things of this nature so we shouldn't have any interruptions." I explained while making a small circle in the dirt around with my cane. Glancing up at the sky once more I saw that it was time. "Now dearies if you would please put your items in the circle we can get our little show on the road."

Both witches did as I instructed without any arguments surprising enough. For a few moments nothing happened and I was afraid that it wouldn't work but I didn't let it show on my face, I knew it was a long shot but I had hopes that what I read about the moons magical properties were true. Just when I was losing hope the circle I had drawn on the ground started to glow and the items inside started to float.

"Its works." I mumbled trying to hide my relief and surprise. Watching with wide eyes I watched as the items were slowly being turned into nothing but fairy dust. I felt the magic rolling over the empty field was far older than any magic I had ever felt before. I felt humbled by watching such a sight that probably hasn't been seen by human eyes in thousands upon thousands of years. For what felt like a life time the light disappeared without warning leaving behind precious fairy dust.

"What the hell was that?" I heard one of the idiots yell. Choosing to ignore their stupidity I kneeled down on the ground and with an empty jar started to collect the dust. It could take me all night to get every single spec but I would stay for days to make sure I got it all.

"All of my things were turned to useless ash! I never should have trusted you!" Ursula yelled.

"If you didn't notice dearie the ash, as you so idiotically called, is actually fairy dust. And with it will I will be able to create a locator spell and finally find the damn Author." I explained while getting the last of the fairy dust. Scanning the circle once more I was happy to find I had collected all of it and it didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would.

"Don't you need something of the persons you're looking for, for that spell to work?" Cruella asked. Making sure I had all the dust in the jar I tightly closed the lid and stood up.

"Do you really think I would come this far without making sure that I had everything under control?" I sneered at her. She just kept her eyes on me. "But you are right about the spell and it just so happens that I do have something that belongs to the Author."

Reaching inside the inner pocket of my jacket I brought out an ancient looking ink holder.

"How can you be so sure that thing belong to the Author?" Cruella spoke up once again.

"Let's just say that I had the displeasure of meeting him. And that's all you need to know."

The dark castle before the curse-

"_Dark one. You must heed my warning. You must not let yourself forget the man you were." A poor looking man pleaded the front stairs of my castle. I gave him a sneer that sent even the bravest of fools on their way but he kept his eyes locked on mine not even flinching as I took a step closer._

"_The man I was, was weak and a coward. Why on earth would I not want to forget him?" I asked in my darkest voice. I thought for sure that this would at least make the old man take a step back but he did no such thing instead he took a step forward. For man dressed in nothing but rags he had guts I would give him that._

"_Because if you do, you will truly lose yourself to the darkness. You will forget who you are fighting to get back. Your son. Baelfire." He added softly. Anger shot start through me but right when I was about to turn him into a snail he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. _

"_You know you should open you're curtains." I thought I heard the same old man call from the hall but then again the voices in my head sometimes played tricks on me. Snapping my fingers I appeared in the hall and saw that the old man was indeed there looking around at my various things._

"_How do you know about my son?" I growled. He looked over at and grinned like I had just said a funny quip. _

"_I know a great many things not just of your son but also about you Rumpelstiltskin but that is for a later date." He told me cheerfully. I was starting to get frustrated so I aimed my magic at him to turn him into a snail while his back was turned. Without looking and with a flick of his wrists he stopped my spell. _

"_Now Rumpelstiltskin it is not kind to use magic on a guest." He playfully scorned, still not facing me. I stood in shock, not able to speak, for the first time a long time I was speechless. Finally I found my voice. _

"_Who or what are you?" I whispered. The old man finally turned around and smiled. _

"_I will be known as the Author here in a few hundred years. So I suppose you can call me that." The old man said absent mindedly. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed. The 'Author' for the first time since entering my castle looked at me with no joy or laughter in his face. _

"_I already told you why I am here. To warn you not lose yourself to darkness. Believe me sometimes it will seem so much simpler to give just up and let the darkness take over but please know that it's not because if you do you will never reach your son." The old man said, his voice getting raspier with every word spoken. He walked over to my table and placed an ink holder of sorts on it and smiled softly. _

"_You're going to need this in the future. Don't ask why, just trust me." 'Author' locked eyes with mine and he gave me a sad smile. "I wish you luck Rumpelstiltskin. You're going to need it." _

_Without another word he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Looking around the room and the rest of the castle I knew that he was no longer there. Going back to the hall I went over to the ink holder and held it in my hand. There was nothing magical about the little trinket but I decided to heed his warning. Taking it to my bed chambers I placed it in the trunk at the end of my king sized bed where I kept all my precious things just in case the 'Author' was right. _

"I guess you were right." I whispered so none of my lackeys would hear me.

"Okay so we have the magical fairy dust and something that belongs to the Author himself. The only thing missing is the tracking spell. How long will that take to make?" Cruella asked.

"If things go as planned only a few days."

"Then let's get back. The sooner we get that spell figured out the sooner we can finally all get our happy endings." Ursula spoke up. And for once in my life I would have to agree with her. I guess there was a first time for everything.

* * *

Author-

I felt a twinge of magic course through the air. Stepping away from my old type writer I walked over to the window and glanced out onto the busy streets below. There was not one person that was affected by what I just felt. I waited by the window waiting to see if she noticed.

"Did you feel that?" She asked behind me, her voice thick from just being woken up. I turned and saw that she looked as tired as she sounded. I chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes I did but we can discuss that tomorrow. Go back to sleep sweet heart." I said while kissing her forehead.

"Okay." She yawned while heading back to bed. "Goodnight grandpa."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Going back to my type writer I sat there with a smile on face. The time had finally come to figure out the end to my story and I had a feeling it was going to be exciting.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who is reading my story. Sorry it took so long to update but writers block just can't be helped sometimes. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. And like always reviews are always welcomed :)**


End file.
